This is Hell
by Great Northern
Summary: Tom is held hostage and is beaten as his tormentors demand the whereabouts of someone he doesn't know. Can his friends save him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This is Hell

**Author: **Hollyclaw

**Rating: **T, but may change to M later on.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama.

**Fandom: **21 Jump Street

**Pairing/Characters: **Tom, Doug, Booker, and everyone else in the wonderful 21 Jump Street cast. Probably no pairings so far…I don't know.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Jump Street, I would have Johnny Depp and Peter DeLuise in my closet. Nothing is there except for maybe an old corpse from three years ago. Oh shit…never mind.

**Summary: **Tom is held hostage and beaten as people demand the whereabouts of a person he doesn't know. Can his friends find him before its too late?

**Warning: **Torture, hurt, torment, and anything else I can throw in here without my reviewers being too pissed at me.

**A/ N: **Wrote this while bored one Saturday afternoon. Don't know where I'm going with this. Don't even know why I'm posting this. I blame cable.

Hanson felt three more blows come down on his head and he whimpered in agony while blood poured down from his forehead and nose. He raised his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself, but the punches and kicks just went for his mid-section. He was pretty sure that he felt a rib snap, but it could have just been anything.

"Please…stop," Hanson pleaded. He coughed up some blood and started to sob. His body couldn't take much more of this.

"We will stop as soon as you tell us where Andrew is." Each word was accompanied by a kick to the stomach. Hanson groaned in pain and wanted to scream. Where was Doug?

Wasn't he supposed to be on assignment with him today?

"I don't know an Andrew," Tom managed to say in between painful gasps.

"We know you do. Your people arrested him last month for selling guns to escaped criminals from jail. Now do you remember? You were the one who locked him up. Now, where is Andrew?" his captor growled.

Ah, that Andrew. The FBI had that case about a month ago. They had caught the guy and locked him up in on of their fancy FBI jails. Fuller had mentioned the case briefly and Booker had wanted to take the case, but it was FBI's, not Jump Street's case. Tom knew nothing about Andrew or his whereabouts.

"Jon, I don't think he's going to crack tonight. Let's take him to the van and take him back to the place. We can work on him again tomorrow," another one of his tormenters said.

The guy called Jon nodded and they got a blindfold and blindfolded Hanson. Tom also felt a gag go around his mouth, cutting off any hope of screaming for help during the ride. He remembered hearing the start of a car and that was the last thing he heard before being knocked out.

_Flashback_

"_Penhall, Hanson, you are going undercover to North High. Apparently some kids are selling imported drugs to people around school. You up for it?" Fuller asked._

"_Sure, why not. We can handle it, can't we Hanson?" Doug asked, hitting his friend on the arm._

"_Alright. When do we start?" Tom seemed unsure about this case, but it had been a slow week and he wanted something to do. _

"_Tomorrow."_

_End Flashback._

"Penhall, where's Hanson? He was supposed to report back in with us thirty minutes ago," Fuller said, walking over to Doug.

"I don't know, coach. He was supposed to meet me at lunch today to tell me what he got, but I never saw him. I thought he came in here early," Doug said, getting a little nervous. Hanson was never late for anything without a good excuse…like he was dying.

"Well he hasn't shown up yet. I don't think we should worry, Hanson is a grown man, he can take care of himself. Now tell me what you got on that gang that your tracking," Fuller said and brushed off Hanson's disappearance.

"Well…"

**Oh my, that was horrible and short. Why did I post this again? Oh yeah, cable and boredom. Trust me, it'll get better! Hopefully…Read and review!**

**Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Made my day! Just a warning, I am sick right now and if this doesn't make sense, I blame all the billions of medications I'm on. Damn, I hate the flu. Anyway, enjoy the Tommy Torture!**

Tom woke with a start, but instantly regretted it. His ribs hurt like hell and his arm felt like it was on fire. Gingerly, he lifted his hand to touch his forehead and found it covered in blood. "Great."

Tom looked around at his surroundings. He was in a basement and it looked old. There was a bed in one corner with a wimpy mattress and cover. A staircase led up to another door which was most likely the entrance to the basement. There was a door leading to a bathroom and that was about it besides a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Hanson tried to move his hands, but found they were handcuffed together. He tried the same with his feet, but found the same result. "Well, at least I'm not blindfolded still." Always tried to keep optimistic, that was the key.

The door opened and five guys walked down the stairs, all wearing evil grins. Tom noticed that one held a sledge hammer and his eyes widened in fear at what was going to happen.

"Hello, Officer Hanson," Jon said with a sneer. Oh great, they know my cover, Tom thought. "We hope your trip wasn't too bad."

"Well, it would've been better if I got those little peanuts that they give you on the plane." This remark got Tom a slap and a kick to the ribs. He gasped as his already injured ribs were hurt even more. Okay, maybe they don't like sarcasm.

"I don't like that tone of yours, _Officer_ Hanson," Jon exaggerated the officer part of his name, "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Tom nodded and was about to speak when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and kept his mouth shut. Maybe they would let him go soon if he cooperated. Once again, Tom was only trying to stay optimistic or else he would lose hope and most likely go insane.

"I like him better this way, what about you guys?" One of his kidnappers, Garrett, said with a laugh. He was the one holding the sledge hammer and Tom didn't take his eyes off of the hammer as Garrett held the hammer over his shoulder. He didn't want to think why they brought the hammer, for that wouldn't be optimistic thinking.

"So tell us, cop, where is Andrew Johnson? We know you know his whereabouts for it was your people who arrested him two weeks ago," Jon demanded.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't our case. I have no clue what happened to him!" Tom exclaimed, feeling his voice go high in fear. Dammit, that was bad to show fear.

"You liar!" Kevin, another kidnapper, shouted and kicked Tom in the mid section several times. Tom groaned in pain and tried to wrap his arms around his mid section, but was stopped by the handcuffs that held his hands together. He could only just sit there and wait for the pain to pass.

"Andrew was arrested three weeks ago, one week before you came to our school. Then you come along and somehow know all about us and our little business going on. I wonder how? Maybe you tortured Andrew until he squealed or maybe you have more spies amongst us. I don't know and don't really care, all I need is the whereabouts of Andrew. He's not in prison I can tell you that, or else I would've known by now," Jon said and got right into Tom's face.

"I don't know!"

"I don't think he's going to talk without a little push, Jon," Chase said. Chase shared an evil glance with Garrett and all of sudden Tom knew what they were going to do.

"I guess you're right, he's not going to talk. You boys can have your fun with him, just don't kill him, he may squeal later on," Jon said with an evil smile and walked up the stairs and left the basement.

In an instant, Kevin and Chase grabbed Tom's arms and dragged him to the centre of the room. Garrett and his last kidnapper, Will, walked over to Tom, Garrett holding the sledge hammer in a very menacing way.

"Which bone first? Feet? Hands? Legs?" Garrett asked and looked around at his friends.

"Break his feet...both of them," Kevin said in an evil way. He looked at Tom with the last part said to see Tom's face go pale with fear. All optimistic feelings were gone, Tom felt ready to throw up when Garrett raised the hammer.

Before the hammer came smashing down, Will placed a wooden block between Tom's ankles. Tom had seen _Misery_, he knew what was coming.

"No! Please, God no!" He screamed, feeling the pain before Garrett even hit him. The pain was like an explosion of hell wildfire. It cause him to scream and tears to leak out of his eyes. He had never felt so much pain in his life. It was as if his very soul was being baked into an over and then stabbed multiple times with blazing knives.

Kevin laughed at Tom's screams and Garrett brought the hammer down on Tom's other foot. The pain was the same, if not worse. He screamed and screamed, trying to block out the pain or the sound of his tormentors laughing.

Kevin raised his foot and stomped on Tom's broken feet. Tom was now sobbing from the pain, tears leaking out and he couldn't stop. Snot was running down from his face and tears mingled in with it.

"Aw, poor Tommy can't take a little pain," Chase teased in a little voice as if he were talking to baby instead of a man in extreme pain.

Little pain? Getting shot with a paint ball gun was a little pain. Accidentally slicing your finger with a knife was a little pain. Having your feet broken by a sledge hammer and then stepped on was enough to make even the toughest person tell. If only he could tell.

"I think Little Tommy needs a little nap," Kevin cooed. Kevin sat down and caressed Tom's face as if he was touching a lover.

"Kevin, Jon said to wait for that," Will warned. "It was just the feet today, and maybe a little beating. Remember, it we go too fast too soon, he might die."

"And then Jon will really be pissed at us," Garrett said in agreement.

"I know, it's just he is such a pretty one," Kevin said, looking at Tom with his eyes full of lust. Kevin stood up and delivered three more kicks to Tom's mid section before going up the stairs.

"Can I have the hammer?" Chase asked and Garrett handed over the hammer. Chase smiled before hitting Tom's feet again. Here came the pain in extreme measures, taking him through hell.

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!" Tom screamed, but the massive breath he took injured his bruised ribs. He gasped and tried to take shallower breaths.

"I think we're done for the day," Chase said, inspecting the damage. Tom's hair was bloodied and his shoulder seemed dislocated. He was breathing shallowly, giving the impression of bruised or broken ribs. Then there was his feet, two mangled messes laying there limp on the floor. The cuffs on his feet had broken into the skin and let a small trail of blood roll down his ankles.

"Good night Tommy, but remember, this is only the beginning." Garrett, Chase, and Will walked back up the stairs, laughing like evil scientists.

Tom curled into the fetal position and cried himself to sleep, but the pain still followed him into his dreams.

_Doug, where are you?_

**Little longer then the first chapter, but lots of Tommy torture...well, at least I hope so. I got the breaking feet idea from St. Minority's wonderful story, _Cleansing._ Check it out, it's a great Tommy-whumping story. Also, I'm not sure about any rape yet...still deciding! Review!**

**Kai/Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. There was the glitch and I was really busy preparing for a triathlon soon. I'll try to update sooner! Also, this chapter has more Tommy-torture, so enjoy! **

Tom was awaked from his peaceful unconscious state by the door slamming open and sunlight streaming in. _How many days has it been? Two? One? Oh how I was I had a watch…or a way out._

Chase was carrying a video camera and Garrett carried a tripod behind him. Will carried a chair and seemed very unhappy about having to carry it around like a pack mule. Kevin had his usual evil smile on and had an evil glint in his eye. This only made Tom more nervous at the thought of what they had in store.

"Hello Tom. We have a something little more special planned for today then yesterday," Jon said, leaning down and grabbing Tom's hair to pull him up and onto the chair which Will had set up. Tom groaned as his broken ankles were jostled a bit from being moved.

Chase and Garrett set up the tripod and camera and poised it towards Tom. He didn't want to think about what the video was going to be about…or how he was going to star in it.

Chase got behind the camera and turned it on. The red recording button flashed on and Jon stepped in front of the camera and smiled. "Hello Officer Fuller and his other kiddie cops who might be watching. I bet you are wondering where your officer is by now…well, here's your answer."

Chase moved the camera so it focused on Tom. He groaned in his mind at what Fuller would think…or what Doug would think when they finally saw this.

"As you can see, he's not in the best shape and won't be improving as the day's progress. As you know, a man called Andrew Smith was arrested three weeks ago. Your officer here refused to tell us where he is being held and as you can see, he paid the price. Maybe you can be a little more helpful. Tell us where Andrew is and you might get your officer back," Jon explained, looking at the camera.

"That's insane," Tom hissed, then immediately shut up at the look Kevin gave him.

Jon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just so you know we aren't playing, here's a little sneak peak at what we have in store for Officer Hanson here. There's more to come." With that said, Jon walked back up the stairs and left, but the remaining four tormentors looked at Tom with evil in their eyes.

Kevin grasped Tom's hair and forced his head back, exposing his neck. He drew his tongue across his throat then up to his chin and finally to Tom's lips. Tom screamed against him and thrashed, but Kevin brought his fists down on Tom's ribs.

Garrett and Will moved in to help beat Tom. They beat his ribs, midsection, feet, ankles, and head. Tom tried to protect himself, but the handcuffs stopped him. Tears rolled down his face as he felt the pain and throbbing madness throbbing about his body.

This was hell, it was official. Tom had decided that if he died and went to hell, it would be this place.

Will kicked Tom with his boot and he fell off the chair and landed with a crash on his dislocated shoulder. He screamed as it was jostled and seemed to be even more dislocated.

Kevin and Garrett wasted no time in coming in on Tom's body with kicks. He felt his ribs snap and gasped as breathing became even more difficult. Breathing seemed to be the one thing that didn't cause him pain, but now that was gone.

"Tom, have you had enough?" Will asked in a mocking pitiful voice.

"Y-y-y-es! Please! Stop!" Tom screamed, stuttering at first as he tried to get enough breath to say words.

He was cut off as Will crushed his foot on Tom's mouth and pressed hard. He felt some teeth break and blood flowed in his mouth. He tried to spit out the crimson liquid, but was blocked by the heel of Will's boot.

"Remember what Jon said about going too far," Chase cautioned from his place behind the camera.

"You're just mad because you didn't get a turn. Here, have him, see how much fun it really is," Kevin taunted. He grasped Tom by his shoulders, applying more pressure to his dislocated shoulder, and threw him at the camera and Chase.

Tom groaned as he knocked the camera down and plunged into Chase. Chase wasted no time beating the young officer and his fellow torturers cheered as they heard Tom scream as his right femur was broken by Chase.

"I think we should go now, leave him to rest in his misery," Garrett said. Kevin and Chase laughed and continued laughing as they walked back up the stairs and left.

Tom was in personnel hell and was literally burning inside. His skin felt like it was boiling and he wouldn't be surprised if his skin was melted off his body. His shoulder, feet, and femur throbbed and screamed at him as if to be heard. Through all of this, he knew that he had to do this.

He crawled over to the fallen camera and saw happily that the red recording button was still on. He picked it up, but dropped it for his fingers seemed to be gnarled and dislocated in some places from his beatings and being stepped on. He tried again and succeed.

"Fuller…Ioki…Doug…anybody, if you're watching, I'm in the Strawn neighbourhood…near the big Oak tree…that's what I last remember…please, find me," Tom begged to the camera, then lost consciousness.

**Was that any better? I feel it was pretty much a snuff film…or story, but fuck it. I'll try to update next week, I have a big project due soon and haven't started! Also, I'll be gone all Spring Break skiing…so…do the math. Who reads these things? I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**If this chapter sounds weird or stupid, just keep this in mind: I'm fucking exhausted. I enjoyed your reviews so I decided to update instead of lounging around on the couch all day. :). We've probably all been there. I'll try not to make Doug a mother hen, but bear with me if he is. Enjoy.**

The third day Tom was missing got everyone, including Fuller, on edge and worried. There was lots of tension in the air at Jump Street as everyone waited for some sort of news on Tom's disappearance. They all knew he wouldn't take off unless he had a very good reason or was kidnapped...everyone hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Can't we at least send out a search squad? He's been missing for three days, that should require some action," Doug pleaded with Fuller.

Fuller sighed. Ever since Tom had disappeared he had been begging for him to send out a search team to find him, but the answer was always the same: "We have no idea where he is. The only thing we can do is try to find a place, then we take action."

"What about the kids he was investigating? Would they have something to do with this?" Doug asked, desperate for a full answer from the captain.

"I've already checked in and they haven't missed a day of school since Tom went missing and they are acting the same."

"Could you still just send in someone to check them out anyway? They could be talking about him or where he's hidden with their friends. Or maybe some other kids know something about him. Please Coach, I hate just standing around and not getting anywhere!" Doug nearly shouted at him.

"Calm down Penhall. He's probably unharmed and just waiting for us to find him," Fuller said, though he doubted that. Most of the time when an officer went missing they were usually beaten for being a cop.

"What if he's not? Maybe he's laying around on the streets somewhere dying just waiting for us, but we won't find him because we aren't out there searching!" Doug was really getting pissed now.

"Penhall, you know we can't just go out there and search every nook and cranny looking for him. That will take too long," Fuller said, trying to get Doug to think in a rational way.

"Fuck that...okay, you're right. I'll calm down," Doug said, taking several deep breaths.

Fuller was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by Booker coming in, looking frantic and carrying a big box. "This just arrived for you." Booker placed the box gently on the table, looking at if as if it were a bomb about to explode. Fuller didn't ask any questions, his attention was on the box.

He grabbed some scissors and opened the box. There was a video tape on top and some packing peanuts underneath it, hiding whatever was below it. Fuller decided to watch the tape first, his instincts telling him that something wasn't good beneath the packing peanuts.

He inserted the tape into the player and Booker, Doug and him sat down to watch. Ioki and Hoffs wandered over, intrigued by what was going on. They also took a seat and watched the tape.

A man appeared on screen and he was in a dark basement. He looked young, probably still a teen or early twenties, but his eyes held an evil glint in them. There was two other men in the shot, they were standing by something which was blocked by the first man.

"Hello Officer Fuller and his other kiddie cops who might be watching. I bet you are wondering where your officer is by now...well, here's your answer."

The camera was moved so that it now showed what Jon had been blocking. Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw. Tom was sitting there, his hands and feet in cuffs and he looked like shit. His face was cut in numerous places, the biggest one being a cut on his forehead that had dried blood all over it. There was uncountable bruises all over his face and on his neck there was bruises in the shapes of fingerprints showing that they had probably strangled him. His right shoulder was dislocated and hung limply there. His arms were also covered in bruises and cuts, his whole right arm covered in blood from a huge cut at his bicep. His hands were bent and crooked from beings stepped on. What was the worst was his ankles. They were mangled and hideous, looking very oddly shaped from normal ankles. They were bent and obliviously broken.

"Bastards..." Doug whispered. Everyone around him nodded in agreement. How could anyone do that to another human being, much less a small, sweet cop like Tom?

Jon went on talking about a man called Andrew Smith and how he had tortured Tom in order for Andrew's whereabouts. He asked them for them to tell them where Andrew was and he might give Tom back.

Tom weakly said, "That's insane," but didn't say anything else and nobody paid any attention to him.

"Just so you know we aren't playing, here's a little sneak peek at what we have in store for Officer Hanson here. There's more to come," Jon said and then left.

Doug, Ioki, Judy, Fuller, and Booker could hardly watch as they beat Tom. Judy said, "Oh my God," every few seconds and Doug had his hands in fists. They all flinched when Tom was thrown at the camera and when they heard him scream in pure agony.

The second the scream was over, Fuller got up and turned the tape off. He then went over to the box and went through the rest of the box and nearly screamed himself in horror at what he saw.

There was a strip of Hanson's hair covered in blood in a bag. Then there was Hanson's clothes all covered in blood and ripped in numerous places. Judy put her face in her hands and Doug had to restrain himself from running outside and searching every building looking for Tom.

"We will find him," Fuller said in determination and they all nodded.

**Remember: I'm exhausted. Also, they ripped off his hair later that day they filmed. It will probably be in the next chapter, I don't know. You may see some injuries that I didn't describe. Well they did beat him before the first chapter started. Hope that helps. :D. I'll try to update before Friday, because after Friday I won't be able to update for a week. I'll be out skiing in Jackson Hole. Well...read and review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eek! I haven't updated in so long! Blame real life! To make up for the wait, I decided to respond to everyone's awesome reviews. Check second Author's note. Okay, onwards!**

Tom had no idea how long had it been. Three days? Three months? Three years? Or had this all been a dream and the pounding in his head was really his alarm clock ringing and begging him to wake up. Tom knew this wasn't true for he had already tried pinching himself.

Tom's head pounded ruthlessly, his ankles throbbed, his broken leg screamed, his shoulder throbbed painfully, and his ribs hurt every time he took a breath. Really, everything hurt. Not one thing was spared from the insane pain, except for maybe his pinkie toe.

Even though he didn't know how long it had been, Tom knew that he hadn't eaten in a while and hunger was starting to gnaw on his stomach walls. He felt ready to eat anything, even a McDonald's meal, and thirst was also catching up on him. If his injuries didn't kill him, then thirst and starvation would.

The door to the basement opened and his five tormentors walked down to the pathetic person who was Tom Hanson. Jon smirked as he nudged Tom with his boot and Tom groaned as he was jostled. "Still alive."

"Thanks for telling me, I wasn't sure at one point," Tom said, trying to keep his spirit alive even though he knew it would only permit him to more pain. Jon nodded and Kevin kicked Tom in his broken ribs. Tom gasped and curled in on himself.

"Pathetic," Kevin murmured to himself and the others laughed.

Jon bent down and lifted Tom's head. "We have a surprise for you, Tommy boy." Jon gestured with his hand and something fell on his face. Something wonderful.

Water.

"Yes," gasped Tom and he desperately tried to lick up the precious source, but Jon stopped him.

"Sorry, but you can't have it just yet. We also have food, lots of food. We are willing to give it to you if you just do one thing for us," Jon said.

"I'll do anything," Tom said, breathing heavily.

"We need you to allow us to cut off your hair. All of it."

"Done," Tom weakly said. He didn't even pause to consider it, it was just hair and it would grow back, while there was food and water waiting for him.

"Garrett, Will, Kevin hold him down. Chase, it's time for you to show us your expertise barber skills," Jon said and he smiled evilly. Garrett and Will both held one of his arms while Kevin held his feet.

"With pleasure," Chase said and pulled out a huge hunting knife from his jeans pocket. Tom saw it and reconsidered his deal. He tried to struggle, but Kevin, Garrett and Will held him down as soon as he started to squirm.

"Don't try to struggle, it will only bring you more pain," Garrett said harshly.

"It seems everything I do bring me more pain," Tom said and his words were beginning to sound scratchy and hoarse like his throat had been rubbed with sandpaper.

"Exactly," Kevin said.

Chase waved his hand for no more talking and he looked at Tom, no, studied Tom as if he was planning on buying a coach and Tom was the coach. He then apparently decided what to do for he moved beyond Hanson's line of sight and Tom felt a piece of his hair be lifted up.

He nearly screamed in pain as the knife went into his skin before cutting the hair off. This happened every time Chase cut. Chase would drive the knife into Tom's skull, but not too deep, and then would lift it up and cut off the hair. The pain was excruciating.

Blood seeped down from Tom's head and his neckline was stained with red. Tears rolled down his blood stained face as Tom tried to keep from screaming, but the pain was too much.

The first scream made Chase smile.

The second scream made Chase laugh.

The third scream, Tom didn't get to see Chase's reaction for he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

"What do you want me to do with the hair," Chase asked as he picked up all of Tom's hair.

"Put it in the box, we'll mail it back to Jump Street. I'm sure they will like something of their missing partner to hold on to during the long unforgiving nights that are to come," Jon said and laughed.

"Jon, when can we do it?" Will asked.

"It better be soon, he is getting uglier by the hour," Garrett muttered.

"I don't care. At least that doll face is still somewhat in tack," Kevin said and looked lustfully at Tom's body.

"Soon. I promise my friends, soon," and slowly the five teenagers made their way back up the stairs leaving a bald, bleeding Tom in their wake.

As Tom dreamed, he dreamed of Doug, Ioki, Booker, Fuller, and Hoffs, all coming to rescue him.

As Doug dreamed, he dreamed of Tom and finally rescuing him from the living hell he was in.

As the five teenagers dreamed, they dreamed of finally pushing Tom over the edge.

**How was that? I bet most of you were really thinking of something different (like I would scalp Tom), but I decided not to go with scalping since you would die without medical attention. I don't even know if what I did is possible, but oh well. Here are your responses:**

**Myownmind: Thanks and who doesn't enjoy a little Tommy torture every now and then?**

**Rose-melody2: Yes I have. It's an awesome fic I have to say. **

**Nooneesapprentice: I did have fun. I never see snow so it's fun to go skiing.**

**Debbiets: Thanks for you review. Skiing was awesome.**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for your awesome reviews.**

**Xofreethelightxo: I hope they find Tom soon too, even though it is up to me...Never mind. Hehe. Sometimes I can't even imagine! I hope I don't do mother hen Doug, though I may do it a little.**

**It'stimetodance: Yes, I am mean. I'm going to get a lot meaner as this goes on. I also liked your suggestion. I'll try to see if I can fit that in.**

**Elizabeth Marshall Pennyworth: Thanks. I've never seen any Doug torture (is there such a thing?) Glad you think my writing is decent!**

**Ash1984: No, it doesn't make you a bad person. I'm addicted too, don't worry.**

**Firebunee: Glad for your support. I feel kinda weird since I love your stories, and you're reviewing mine...It's like the cycle is complete. And I knew people read these stories, I was talking about author's note. LOL.**

**Professor Know-It-All: Yes, Tommy torture is real nice!**

**I'll try to update!**

**Love,**

**Me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry 'bout that little wait for an update. I was on a trip to Boston for a couple of days. Now, just so I don't get sued or yelled at by angry mothers: WARNING: This chapter contains shit that is creepy and disturbing.**

Tom's captors had left him alone for two days after the horrible hair cut stunt. Will had walked down to give him food after two days and he saw how much blood was all over Tom and got a little worried that he would die before they had their fun with him.

Jon had then ordered Garrett and Will to bandage his head. Kevin had complained about this act of kindness, but Jon had just replied to Kevin's whining by saying, "Would you rather he die before we finally broke him completely?" To that, Kevin remained quiet about the bandaging.

The bandages didn't do much anyway. They were dirty and were carelessly tied around Tom's head and seemed to make his head ever worse for they put unnecessary pressure on his barely healed scalp. It seemed weird that even an attempt of kindness could cause so much pain, but Hanson was happy that he received some food and water which he ate quickly despite the fact that it tasted like shit lit on fire.

The day after Tom had been bandaged and fed, the five teenagers walked down to Tom's basement, all with gleeful smiles on their faces. It sickened Tom to think about what they were going to do and almost made him empty his stomach when he saw the hammer was back.

"Tommy, we are going to play a little game. You like games don't you?" Jon asked happily. When Hanson didn't answer, Jon bent down and grabbed Tom's face hard enough to leave bruises, "I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat it."

"Y-y-es, I do," Tom stuttered on the 'yes' and cursed himself for his stupidity. Will smirked at him and Chase held the hammer tauntingly in his hands, poised to use it.

"Good, because this game will be the best game you ever played. Here is how you play. We get to use your body in any way we like and you have to just lay still like a doll. If you resist us at all, we will use the hammer on any part of the body. The game can go on for as long as we like, and if you pass out on us, we will just have to pick up where we left out tomorrow."

"What!" Tom nearly screamed and he tried to move away from the five menacing teens. His dignity and body was the only thing that he had left that was left untouched by these sadists and now those would be gone too if he didn't fight.

"Does that count as resisting?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," Garrett answered, and Jon nodded. Chase walked towards Tom and Will held him down while Chase brought up the hammer.

Since Tom's face was pressed against the ground, he couldn't see where Chase would hit and didn't have time to prepare himself for the unimaginable pain that came off his right hand and wrist. Again, Chase brought up the hammer and it crashed against Tom's hand.

"We should make him scream...loud....and long," Kevin said with a little laugh. Chase nodded and brought the hammer down and down again and again on Tom's hand.

The pain was unbearable. It was as if someone had thrown his hand through a meat slicer then in the fiery pits of hell and then sewn it back on...piece by piece.

Finally, the hammer stopped coming down and the only sound was Tom's pitiful sobs and it made him sound weak and pathetic, but Hanson didn't care. He didn't care now. All he wanted was the pain to stop.

Taking a hesitant look, Tom glanced at his right hand and nearly threw up. The bones in his hand and wrist were poking out of the skin in some parts and blood squirted freely from the wounds, decorating his arm up to the elbow.

His already misshaped fingers were now crooked and bent in so many different ways that they looked like tree branches. Tom tried to move a finger, but found the pain to be great and the finger barely even twitched. His nails were split open and the thumbnail had completely come off.

"I hope you aren't right handed," commented Garrett. This caused Tom to sob even more as they all started laughing at him. At his pitiful state of body. At his mishapped right hand and at his loss of any control over the situation.

"Let's begin the game," Jon said and this immediately sent the teens into action of playing with Tom's body.

Their hands roamed all over Hanson's body, invading his space and playing with places that were never meant to be touched by someone with the thoughts that these had in mind.

"Who should claim him first?" asked Jon and all of them looked at Jon with hopeful expressions.

"I will. Been waiting for this for a long time," Kevin said and he set about to do what was the worst possible fate that Tom could have ever imagined.

Raped.

Kevin was going to rape him.

"P-p—p-p-p-plee-a-a-a-sss-e-e-e-e!! N-n-n-o!" Tom screeched as he felt hands pull down his pants and boxers down to his twisted ankles. He felt something press against his ass and tears came pouring down his face.

Slowly, Kevin raped him with all of the teenagers watching. Tom screamed the whole time, for more reasons then one.

When Kevin had finally had his share, the next one started. This happened over and over...until Tom finally passed out, not even thinking about the next day or any other thing. He just wanted to escape this, but he knew that he would never escape.

Even when Tom would be free, he would never escape.

For they had already claimed him.

Marked him.

**I didn't go into much detail of the rape because, really, I didn't want to. XD. This may have been crappy, but right now, I don't give a fuck. This story isn't going to be long, just about ten chapters or so long. Oh, and if any of you have an AIM, feel free to give me a message. It's in my profile. Sorry, but I'm just so bored. :D. **

**Love,**

**Kai**


End file.
